


Flash fic 8? Nothing to hide

by flipflops



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflops/pseuds/flipflops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver had broken up with Felicity. Saying his lifestyle was too dangerous. He isn't there when danger does find her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash fic 8? Nothing to hide

**Author's Note:**

> There are no real details but I did a warning anyways. Better safe than sorry! I'd much rather be overprotective than to trigger someone.

Nothing to hide...

Oliver got the call from the now Captain Lance to meet him on the roof. He was making his way there as the Arrow. How times have changed. Lance didn’t go through Felicity..he couldn’t since she was off tonight and two other nights this week. Oliver stopped that train of thought. He refused to go there right now.

He arrived on the rooftop but noticed Captain Lance was not alone. Laurel and Sara were there. Sara dressed as the Black Canary and Laurel in casual clothes. 

“Captain, you wanted to see me?” His voice sounded funny through the modulator. But it was needed. He looked up at Lance and saw tears in his eyes, “Listen, Kid, I know we all know who you really are. And just for tonight, you and me?” He pointed to Oliver then himself, “Are going to drop the act. okay?” 

Oliver eyed the man suspiciously. It wouldn’t be the first trap that a Lance had planned. Then he saw the tears again and realized his voice was choked. He looked at Laurel, she seemed fine, if a bit uncomfortable. He turned to Sara, she pulled off her mask and wig, “Ollie for tonight, okay?” She was crying. “What’s going on?” He still didn’t drop his guard. 

Captain Lance wiped his eyes, “Damn it, Queen--for tonight be a human being!” Oliver stared for a minute looked around. Diggle was on the comm telling him, to just get it over with, he wanted to go home. Roy was his back up and just arrived. Oliver took off his hood and mask. Lance turned to Roy, “Did you bring it?” Roy nodded and dropped a bag. Lance turned to Oliver, “You’ll need those clothes to go to the hospital.”

Oliver was confused, he wasn’t injured no one was, and everyone but Fe---”What happened to her?” He screamed, charing Lance. Sara and Roy were trying to hold him back, “Ollie calm down! You’re no good to her if he has to arrest you!” Roy was just holding on and crying. He turned to Roy who shook his head, he couldn’t, wouldn’t tell Oliver. 

Lance walked up to where is daughter and the former street thug were holding Oliver, “Son, listen to me. That girl is as precious to me as these two. I admire her and her strength. She needs you.” Oliver sighed, she wasn’t dead. He could work with this, she wasn’t dead. It was his mantra. “Are you ready for me to tell you? Can you remain calm?” Oliver nodded then into his comm, “Digg get here with the car.” Digg replied, “Already on my way.” 

Lance took a deep breath, he tried to get his emotions under control, “We should wait for your friend. I can only do this once.” Oliver nodded. He needed Digg here. He knew everyone else knew, he needed his best friend, the only other person who came close to loving her as much as Oliver. He started replaying a conversation two months ago, he had with her in his head...

“Felicity--no matter how I feel about you, for you--it’s not safe for you to be with me. This life is not for you.”

She nailed him with a glare, “I already live this life Oliver!” She was angry. He had never seen her this angry or hurt. He put his hands on her shoulders, “You will be a bigger target as Oliver Queen’s girlfriend--” She just stared at him with tears in her eyes. “ Felicity, please we had one date and look what happened? You could have died.” She walked away from him, he felt so cold, so lost, so alone. All he wanted was to rewind tonight and just stay in. Just hold her, kiss her again. One taste of that delicious mouth is not enough! A lifetime would not be enough. 

She walked back over to Oliver, “Fine.” They were in the new place. She was gathering her things. They had come straight here after he did his best to take down an enemy without his bow and arrows. He had gotten her out and many others but tonight showed him, he couldn’t be with her and be the Arrow. It was too much. “If this is what you want, so be it.” He sighed, “This isn’t what I want, this is reality. I was living in denial of who-of what I am.” She nodded. 

“Okay. Back to friends and partners. BUT,” OH god, he did not like the sound of that but..” I won’t wait Oliver. I’m done. I waited for you, I didn’t know I was but I was--I’m going to have a life,” He nodded that was a good thing, he wanted that for her, “Friends that aren’t connected to you in any way. No ex’s, nothing,” He nodded again. Thrilled for her, she deserved that, “And I am going to date!” His stomach dropped and his heart stopped. He didn’t nod this time. He just kept blinking, “I know you think, I’m just a geek, a nerd,” He never thought that and shook his head, “And most people in this city thought that until they began to believe I was screwing you--you know EA and all---what was the nickname? ‘EZ EA’ “ Oliver cringed, he’d never heard that one. He would have done something had he heard it. 

“I am going to start accepting all the dates, I am going to sow my wild oats, as they say--I am going to take three nights a week off, to date. Maybe find a husband--” He wanted to cry, he wanted to fall to his knees and beg her not to do this! But he had decided this not her. “One more thing Oliver, you seem to think YOU put me in danger. Did it ever occur to you that had I been with some safe, normal, respectable guy, I’d be dead right now? You saved me tonight. Because I was with YOU, I wasn’t scared and I was safe.” With that she turned and walked out. 

Nothing was the same. She did her work for him, four night a week. The other nights she went out some, stayed in some but she drew a line. He hated it--

Digg arrived on the roof. He looked at everyone. Oliver went to stand by his best friend. Captain Lance came over to stand in front of the two men. Sara stood on one side of her father, and Laurel on the other. Roy was sitting by himself. He already knew what was coming. “Tonight Miss Smoak went on a date. The man got “handsy” and it was unwanted,” He flipped open his notepad, he was one of the few to still use them, “she was walking down the street, she had declined his offer to take her home. When two men accosted her. They pulled her into an alley two blocks from her townhouse.” 

Digg made a noise. Oliver felt the air leave his lungs, he was going to throw up. He bent over, Digg rested a hand on his back. After a moment Oliver waved it off, and stood. Lance continued, “They then robbed her. Not important what all they took. They then told her to ummm....undress.” Oliver knew they had said something worse. “She refused and they started beating her and tearing her clothes off. They both eventually raped her. Before disappearing into the night.” He paused to look at the men. They both nodded, “A couple walking home from a movie found her and called an ambulance and the police. When the responding officer saw her, he recognized her and called me. I called them and then you.” He flipped the notebook shut. He was crying. HIs voice didn’t betray that fact. 

Oliver turned to leave. He had to get to her. Digg stopped him, “Lance called a truce Oliver but you have to change before we go.” Oliver stopped and started stripping. He didn’t care who saw or didn’t see. Roy tossed the bag and Oliver put on the new clothes while Sara bagged his leathers. “I’ll go home and change and meet you, okay Ollie?” He just looked at her. He knew Sara cared for her too. But he didn’t care right now. 

He and Digg arrived at the hospital. They were taken back to a special waiting room. They had been there about an hour and Oliver was getting pissed. Sara had arrived and sat with them. Later, Lance and Laurel arrived. Roy was here--somewhere. Someone came out of a room and when the door was swinging shut he saw her, oh god--he stood to go to her. Digg grabbed his arm, “you can’t go back there, man.” Oliver just looked at him then to the door. 

“She’s going to blame me Digg and she should.” Oliver said flatly. 

“Oliver, man, stop it. She won’t. But she won’t have time or energy to deal with your manpain. Suck it up. Be there for her.” 

“I pushed her away.” Oliver stood his voice getting louder, “I pushed her into this! She told me--she told me she was safer with me than out there on her own but did I listen to her?” He was crying with his head leaning against the wall. He punched it. Digg had no idea how to help his friend. Lance stood, “Oliver, son, these things happen. I see it every day. Whether she is Oliver Queen’s girl, the Arrow’s girl or an independent woman. IT happens. I wish to god it didn’t. She is a good kid. Stop blaming yourself.” Lance hugged him. 

Finally the door opened and the nurse, and victim’s advocate said she could have visitors. Oliver walked towards the door. He had no idea if she would want to see him but he had to try. He walked in. She was lying on her side facing away from him. Her gown was open and he could see the cuts and bruises. He clenched his fists, he swore silently he would find those assholes and he would put an arrow in them. First in their dicks and let them feel that for awhile. Then finish them off, slowly. 

He walked around the bed. “Felicity?” She sniffled, and turned, “Ol-Oliver? what are you doing here?” Where did she think he would be? “You’re here, I’m here.” He reached out to touch her face but she flinched so he pulled it back. He sat down in the chair by her bed. They were eye level with one another. They just looked into each other’s eyes. Her face was swollen, her right eye, was swollen shut, her upper lip had a gash on the left side, it now had two stitches, her nose looked broken. The bruises were everywhere. He realized he had no idea what to say. She always filled the silences. 

“Are you going to find them?” She looked so sad, so not his Felicity. He didn’t know how to answer that, but decided honestly since she was always honest, “yes.” She nodded. “Don’t kill them, you promised--and I’m not worth breaking your promise,again, okay?” Her voice was barely above a whisper. “You are worth everything.” She closed her eyes and started to cry again, “Don’t cry, Felicity please--I won’t. I won’t kill them.” She opened her eyes, “You should probably go. I know you had plans with Laurel tonight.” 

“I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Oliver please. We aren’t a couple and barely are even friends. Go. Have fun. Be free. I’ll be okay.” She closed her eyes, he saw more tears fall. He stood to leave, but instead of leaving he told all of them to go. Roy refused. Felicity was like a sister to him. Digg said he’d be back in the morning. Lance said he’d be back too. Sara begged to stay but Oliver told her to go so she did. Laurel, as always, said nothing about Felicity. Just hugged him. 

He walked back in, she turned her head as much as she could, “Oliver, I told you to go!” He turned off the lights but the one that didn’t turn off. He grabbed a blanket and got comfortable by her bed, “I’m not going.” She sighed. “Oliver--this, you staying is not good. It will confuse my heart again.” He stood up and leaned over her, “okay, heart listen up, you love an idiot. A grade A idiot, I screw up a lot and do stupid shit. The stupidest, is that a word? Was walking out on you.” He sat back down, “it won’t happen again.”

“Oliver, I don’t want you back out of pity. Oh poor pitiful raped Felicity. NO. Please don’t do that to me.” She cried and hiccuped. He took her hand, she didn’t flinch, “I am not going. I am not here out of pity or because you are pitiful or because you were raped.”

Her pain medication kicked in and she fell asleep. He watched her all night. He had been a fool. Why didn’t he listen to her? It didn’t matter. He would win her heart back. He would help her heal like she did for him. He was never letting her go, again. He would hide nothing from her, ever again. Not his love, not his fears, not all those parts of him that he was scared to show her. They had a second chance and he wouldn’t blow it this time. 

 

A few months later two men were mysteriously tortured and killed. In other news, John Diggle, Sara Lance, Roy Harper and Oliver Queen were nowhere to be found that evening, they said they were at a club. Felicity Smoak, however, she had dinner with Captain Quentin Lance.


End file.
